unusedfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Make3.0Shine/Axax
Andre Antunes Drama Homework: Paragraph 1: “What was your initial response to the 4 stimuli you were presented with? What ideas, themes and settings have you considered?” The 4 stimuli I was handed were: one with pictures of women on magazines looking the “perfect” example of what women “should be”, one with war propaganda (two of which were about you always being watched, the other one needing you for the army), one of pictures of people during wars, suffering and feeling the need to desperately protect themselves, and one that was about LGBTQ+ and really showed how people that are lesbian, gai, bisexual, transgender, or queer are being very alienated from society. There were some stimuli which had some meanings I had to look deeper to find, such as the constant use of red in the war propaganda, demonstrating anger and hatred. Also the subtle references in Donald Trump’s quote in the LGBTQ+ stimulus. As a group, we decided that the LGBTQ+ stimulus would work best for us because LGBTQ+ shaming is still a big problem nowadays, and all of those roles in society are still very judged while things like war are only a very big thing in certain parts of the world. In our performance, we made Isabel (a woman that just wants to work like her husband), Alyssa (a woman that just wants to look like the women in the magazines) and Sam (a boy with a girlfriend when really, he’s actually gay) the most likeable characters in the performance so that people will be more obligated to listen to their message. Paragraph 2: “What are your INDIVIDUAL dramatic aims and intentions for the piece and how are you going to achieve these in your through-line?” In this performance, I play a man who wants a divorce with his wife because she has ambitions to actually start working outside of the house. When his son begins to open up to his mother and sister about being gay, the father interrupts him and states he wants a divorce with his wife. He also actively ignores his wife, going to work saying goodbye to the children yet only asking her about his dinner. My intentions for this character is for him to be very unlikeable so people listen to Isabel’s message about women being underestimated and underplayed by men. That’s why my character doesn’t even get a through-line and is instead merged with the wife’s through-line. To make the audience dislike the father as much as possible, he is overly sarcastic with his wife, calling her dreams to work just “childish dreams”. He also shouts at his children for no real reason, yelling at them to go to their rooms and even pushing his child when he has an important announcement. Paragraph 3: “What are your GROUP’S dramatic aims and intentions for the piece as a whole? What do you want the audience to learn from watching your piece?” The message we are trying to get across to the audience is that everyone, as different as they may be, should be treated equally as humans too, hence why the mother with dreams to work, the daughter who just wants to be like the other girls, and the son who is actually gay are displayed as the likeable characters, while the father who wants a divorce with his wife just because she’s trying to be different and the son’s girlfriend who is judgemental of her boyfriend and views him as a freak for being gay. We’re planning on using choral speech when Isabel and I yell out our announcements (Isabel’s being “I want to be a mechanic”, mine being “I want a divorce”). We’re also going to all start heavily breathing at the same time during the through-lines, along with another use of choral speech during the through-lines when everyone (excluding the person in the middle) looks up and says “Big Brother’s watching you”. There’s also use of choral movement when everyone swings left and right during the through-lines. We have chosen this message because it is still a big problem in society nowadays, and gay is even being used as an insult, along with ‘tranny’ and lesbian too. Category:Blog posts